The present invention relates generally to collaborative technologies, and more particularly to creating clickable web links within live collaborative web meetings.
Collaborative web meetings and presentations can be an integral part of education and corporate culture. During a presentation, there may be numerous times when there is a web link, such as a uniform resource locator (URL), within a slide of the presentation, where the web link may be a reference or additional information related to the subject matter presented. Typically, collaborative web meetings and presentations can be rendered as an image to participants viewing the presentation remotely.